No, Caius Ballad, I'm not going to
by NekoCapsule
Summary: "You may want to get rid of it, but i'll have none of it. I'm not giving up this child." And that's exactly what she was going to do. She wont watch her child be killed. T for pregnancy, swearing, and minor adult lines. Prolouge at end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'll just skip to the tory, becuase you people really hate my storiess, no matter how hard i try.**

**Description: "You may want to get rid of it, but i'll have none of it. I'm not giving up this child."**

* * *

It was about 3 months since he had impregnated me. After waiting about a month (mostly because of my patience issues, I wanted to wait until I was sure I could test with clear results,)I nervously waited outside the time gate for his arrival, knowing full well that he was back for "another round" as he'd put it. I tugged anxiously at my feathered garmet.

_'I really hope he doesn't go crazy with this news.' _I thought, making me even more anxious than before. I knew he'd throw a fit around Valhalla if I told him nonchalantly. so I praticed.

"I'm pregnant." I said cooly, then I shook her head fiercely. "You bastard! you made me pregnant!" I yelled a bit, shook my head again. "Bitc-" I was cut off by a strong push, which seemed powerful enough to send me flying into a wall. I slid down, and as soon as I got to the floor, a familiar sword trapped my wrist to the cement wall.

"Are you telling the honest truth, Warrior?" he asked me.

"Of course it's fu... freakin true! Why the hell would i play around like that?" I yelled to him, and he quickly retreated Ragnarok from its place on the wall and back onto his back.

* * *

"So you're telling me, you checked the test two months ago, and decided to tell me NOW?" he rubbed his temples with the pads of this thumbs. this wasn't the regular cold hearted Caius ballad. you could tell at how his voice cracked and his expression had Stress writen across it.

"Well, if i did, you wouldn't do anything different from what you're doing now. Why not?" I asked him. He looked at me from his head down position. If looks could kill...

"We COULD HAVE had an ABORTION if you told me sooner. Now we have to get it later."

That word rung through my ears repeatedly.

Abortion... Abortion... Abortion... her eyes stung at the thought of a red little baby with his limbs torn apart from his body.

"No, i'm not doing it." I replied back, staring into his eyes. "You may want to get rid of it, but i'll have none of it. I'm not giving up this child." I drank from my glass filled with water. I needed to do this when I was nervous.

"Who would really care? its just an unborn infant." He said, shrugging.

"be lucky you're alive right here and now, Ballad. What if your mother aborted you? You wouldn't be the guardian of Yeul, or the one who got lucky enough to have sex with me!" I yelled back. The glass in my palm shattered, and shards tore through her skin. I inhaled deeply.

"Who said I was lucky to have sex with you?" he asked me, Smirking. Damn bastard was amused.

"Bastard! you told me right then and there that you enjoyed it!" She yelled. She realized that she was getting off topic. "I'm still not doing the crap you're asking me to do! I'm not killing this baby only for you to likely make another one in me! you can't force me!" I told him, and he chuckled.

"Are you sure? because I can manipulate you very easily." He smirked, and i fumed. Grabbing my gunblade- Gladius to be exact- I rushed to him and managed to land a strike, knocking him to the ground. I pointed it to his forehead.

"Shut your damn mouth! If i abort this baby, You'll pay the price, you bitch! All you do is torment people and nobody likes that! You were alone for most of your life, so you don't know what love feels like! That explains why you're such a stick in the ass! You can go off and be fabulous, I'm standing my ground, and I'm not going to be moved!*" I Yelled close to his face while gripping some of his hair in my bloodied hand. I got off him, and dusted myself off. Turning my back towards him, I crossed my arms, and spoke calmly.

"You forget about the baby. I'll be a single mother." and he walked to me. I stopped him.

"Get out of here and never come back. I don't want to sense your prescence anywhere ever again, got it?"

and as I turned to face him, He was gone like he had never been there in the first place.

* * *

**~ 6 months 7 days later ~**

For the past few months, its been very painful for me. Really, I never thought just being pregnant alone could be so horrible. One day, while sitting on the couch with a tub of ice cream, I just began to cry out of nowhere. I wasn't even watching anything sad. just a regular comedy you get from the nights on the streets of Academia. Cloud Strife comedy bits(yes, i made Cloud a comedy man)

Other than that, I've been having Nausea so I'm unable to ride Odin, Cramps so I can't move arounf much, and Regurgitating in multiple spots because I failed to reach the toilet.

...Yes... It's been extremely painful.

But I try my hardest to somehow manage. I've had help with the Eidolons, since they live here. Brynhildr cooks outside to prevent housefires, Hecatoncheir gives me daily shoudler massages, the Shiva sisters make me icepacks, Alexander is used for peaceful traveling so I could sit on him with a pillow and blanket, Odin helps with hunting, and Bahamut is... well... Bahamut. He understood that I prefered him not to be around, as it reminds me about Caius Ballad...

I feel his presence. Its eminating from the Time gate located on the east side of Valhalla. I feel tears well up in my eyes, but I look upwards to stop them from falling. As I look back down again, he's there.

"Why are you here? I told you to stay out, didn't I?" I yelled at him. He spoke no words, and aimed his sword at my stomach. My eyes widened.

"Begone..." He spoke lowly.

"N- NO!" I Screamed, shielding my stomach from him, and as a result I fell off Alexander. Luckily he caught me, but it wasn't very pleasant.

**(DEAR KIDS, STRONG LANGUAGE AHEAD!)**

The Hell- -!

It broke. It just fucking broke.

HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT

"IT BROKE! MY WATER BROKE! HOLY SHIT CAIUS-" I started to panic. I felt so scared at that time as a million questions leaked into my mind:

_what if i don't live to see her/him?_

_what if she/he doesn't make it?_

_what if what if what if what if?_

Caius then held me, and wasted no time in creating a rift.

* * *

**CHAPPIE ONE IS DONE!(X 6,000)**

**Anyway, i have no idea how the hell child labor is, so excuse my wrongs. i mean seriously- how do you expect a 7th grade virgin to know that?**

**anyway, there will be up to 4 chapters the most, the next is the labor, the last 2(?) will be afterstories.**

**review and favorite!**

**~Ume**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got my first review! thanks :) I hope i get atleast half of this chapter right with the facts and process of child birth.**

**Description: "You may want to get rid of it, but i'll have none of it. I'm not giving up this child."**

* * *

**No, Caius Ballad, I'm not going to- the story so far...**

"IT BROKE! MY WATER BROKE! HOLY S* CAIUS-" I started to panic. I felt so scared at that time as a million questions leaked into my mind:

_what if i don't live to see her/him?_

_what if she/he doesn't make it?_

_what if what if what if what if?_

Caius then held me, and wasted no time in creating a rift.

* * *

I breathed in deeply, watching as Caius carried me around the town, screaming soething like Help, She's going to have a baby. He looks like a fool. Immediately, a giant white ambulance showed up infront of us, and they set me down to lay on the bed they provided me(lightning calls it "the bed" because she doesnt know what it's called.)

"Sir, you're going to have to meet her at the hospital." one of the paramedics told him, and he groaned in response and flew off. The guy looked shocked and scared. I screamed to get his attention. His attention snapped back to me.

"Miss, you're going to be alright." he rushed towards me.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY, OCHU HEAD?"

* * *

It's been 30 minutes. Trying to forget the pain, it suddely sparked, hard. I screamed once again, as I searched for Caius's hand to grip on. He looked at me in worry. The doctor came in.

"She's giving birth right now." He said, and my eyes widened as I felt the head coming out.

"UGH!" I groaned loudly in pain.

"Push," He repeated for the 20th time now.

"I AM, ETRO DAMNIT! I'M TRYING MY HARDEST HERE! BE LUCKY YOU'RE A GUY YOU BI-!" Seems my yelling was best. It was finally out. I sighed to relieve myself, and tried to close my legs, but a olt went up my body. I cringed. Caius's hand was still in mine.

"Sorry for the wait, Miss Farron, Here's your beautiful baby girl!" She handed her to me. She was wrapped in a little pink towel.

Right then, I swear I was sparkling.

Her eyes were slightly closed, but they were a very beautiful lavender mixed with grey. Her hair was a light pink, it was almost snow white. She had a little tiny birth mark on her neck, an inch lower than the left side of her chin. Her skin was fair, a peach-apricot-y color and she was just the most cutest(Lightning allowed herself to think this word) thing I'd ever seen. I snuggled her into my chest, and closed my eyes to the beating of her little heart.

"You seem to have taken a liking to her. You might want to despise her." My head snapped towards Caius. "We're putting her up for adoption." He told me, chuckling.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! I TOLD YOU, I'LL BE A SINGLE MOTHER! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! HOW CAN YOU NOT FEEL AFFECTION FOR YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" I yelled at the bastard. He grew silent.

"I do feel affection for my...our daughter, but It'll be a burden for my duties. You must understand that I have to care for Yeul, and she comes first." he said.

"Miss farron have you decided-"

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" I yelled and he quickly retreated.

"If you wont protect her, I will. You have no heart, Caius. Who would risk losing their family for a girl who can see the future and has no relation to you? That's foolish and dumb. I never thought that you were actually this stupid and despicable. I-"

"I'll protect her." He said, turning his back to me. my eyes widened. i was about to mutter a What, but he beat me to it.

"I've never had a living family before. I've never experienced love out of battle. I've never experienced mating before this incedent. I am a fool, okay? Maybe I don't have a heart, or major feelings like a human. But I'll try to regain them. okay?" Honestly, HE didn't think he'd be saying those words. Neither did I. and he made me begin to cry.

"Don't cry." he shushed me, and kneeled by the bed, wiping my tears away. And he Kissed me gently.

"Feidarea," I said as we broke apart.

"Feidarea's her name." I said, oud enough for the nurse to hear. She turned away with a very adoring look on her face from behind the curtains.

Guess It actually DID turn out right...

* * *

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER- SIKE! ITS NOT OVER, AS I PROMISED, I WILL HAVE UP TO TWO AFTERSTORIES ON THIS STORY :) LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**Who knows? it could probably be the start of a new story!**

**~Ume**


	3. Chapter 3

**as i had promised! this'll cover some of The ballad family's life! with Feidarea. hope you enjoy! this ones in 3rd pov**

* * *

"Momma! Momma!" an excited Feidarea called from behind the corner, running towards her mother. Fei was now 4, and her hair was starting to get darker from its white shade. "Look what i found!" she called, and opened her hands to reveal a small baby thermadon laying across her palms.

"Put that back outside." Lightning instructed her, and she just got a put in response.

"But I Tamed it!" She said back. Lightning's eyes widened. She knew that her daughter was going to be an excellent fighter. Caius came by the stairs and said

"You." without looking at her, and walked off deeper into the mansion.

Lightning and Caius have been keeping a tally chart of how many things are like them in their daughter... currently Lightning has 2 and Caius has one. It looks like this:

Lightning:

-salmon hair

-taming

Caius:

-lavender eyes

* * *

"Keep up with me!" Lightning yelled towards her now 7 year old daughter, dodging her last attack.

"I'm going to," Fei smirked smugly, and raised her sword.

"Husk of the wandering commet... I SUMMON THEE!" She yelled as a purple and white pattern surrounded her.

Caius came around the corner, and right before Lightning dodged the incoming attack, she yelled at him

"YOU!"

Caius grunted and walked away.

* * *

"Hope!" Little Fei called for the soft haired albino- looking man, with her sword tightly in her hand.

"Hi Fei-!" He managed to say before he was forced to dodge Fei's pierce heading straight to his neck. "What was that about?" he asked as calmly as he could, his voice quivering.

"I'm practicing my element of surprise, Do you like it?" She asked him, smiling brightly.

"u-uh... yeah... please dont go around doing that to everyone, becuse they might be caught off guard, and they won't dodge, okay?" Hope told her, and she nodded and ran off.

needless to say, Gadot died that day.

* * *

"Key! Key!" Fei yelled at the readheaded man infront of her, as he was currently destroying a pack of Garchimacera.

"what?" he asked, punching the life out of the third one.

"Watch this!" Fei said, and threw a librascope at the pact.

"Holy crap, this one can summon behemoths?" he asked, and suddenly, a giant feral Behemoth jumped form behind the Garchimacera, and managed to hit the young man.

"Key!" Fei yelled, and charged at the giant behemoth, nearly splitting it in two, and landing gracefully on one knee.

"Thanks Fei." Key sighed, and Fei helped him up with a warm smile.

* * *

"What the hell is a Aster prtotoflorian doing out in a desert?" Key asked,managing to land a hit on the giant colorful turtle-flower.

"Ya think I know?" Fei asked, running towards it, sword in hand. As soon as she got close enough to land a strike, the Protoflorian jumped out the way, and landed behind her. She was caught off guard.

"FEI!" Key cired, and made it just in time to block the attack, before it could touch Fei. Fei's eyes widened at the sound of splattering blood.

"...Key?" she asked quietly, and suddenly felt a painful beat in her chest. as she looked down, she found her chest was glowing red. _'no, not now!'_ she thought, and her eyes began to glow red also.

"F-fei?" Key noticed the glow of red on her upperbody, and the fuchsia rose colored smoke swallowing her feet and slowly running up her legs. the smoke seemed to explode, creating a big feild of smoke. Red flashed from behind it. Key began to slowly get scared. "Bahamut?" He asked himself, amazed to see the humugos beast infront of him where Fei once stood.

_'Sorry you had to find out this way,'_ he heard in his head, it was Fei's voice!

"what?" He asked, watching the Bahamut Swipe at the protoflorian, knocking it clean out the sky(by staggering it)

...

"Fei..." Key said, sadly.

"Go ahead and run." She told him, not bothering to look back at him.

"I'm not going to..." he told her.

"You might get hurt. I know that you detest me, now that you know your childhood friend is a monster Bahamut." She told him, a silver tear falling down into the sand.

"Fei that doesn't change a thing." He said, walking closer.

"Don't take another step towards me." She demanded, looking back with cold eyes. "You dont know what could happen. I don't want to hurt you. If I did, I don't know what I would do with myself." She began to sob, her shoulders moving up and down.

"Fei, I really don't care what you do to me, That doesn't change a thing about our friendship." He said, jerking her over to look at him, she looked away. "Look at me." He demanded. "Look at me." he said with a more stern tone than ususal. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"You'll ALWAYS be my best friend." He told her, and hugged her tightly.

"...Thank you." she whispered, gripping the back of his shirt as she began to cry.

* * *

**IT GOT MUCH MORE FLUFFIER THAN I INTENDED IT TO BE.**

**DONT KILL ME PLEASE,**

**anyway, i think the last chapter will introduced another story.**

**review, my little people :) i love you so.**

**~Ume**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO HAPPY FOR SOME REASON :D**

** So anyway, if you've wondered why I havent been updating lately, Its because my brother's in town before he has to leave for the navy. So i'm trying to spend as much time with him as i can before he leaves.**

**here's the last chapter :) thank you everyone who's reviewed! you mean so much to me! one thing, Darkis0777, Fei's name will be explained in this chapter*hint:Its paddrian like new paddra in the game* :) it's the adjective before the * sign.**

* * *

"I'll see you later!" Fei waved towards the amber haired girl, and walked off with Fei in tow.

The other girl turned back around, and began to walk towards her own house, before a mysterious man appeared, walking around the corner of a building and in front of her.

"You." he pointed a finger at the tanned girl, and before she had time ro react, he shot fire at her. she evaded it luckily, only a few strands of her hair getting burned. She immediately went into defensive mode, snapping her nunchucks out the pocket on her waist.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to lose-!" she told him, until a bright white light grabbed her by her wrists and her ankles.

"The hell-" and she was gone.

"Abagale!" Fei and Key were returning to give her a charm they bought at a nearby store, only to witness Abagale's disappearance. Fei collapsed to her knees, and Key continued staring at the spot Gale once stood.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Screw this." Fei spoke up, Standing tall and straight. Key looked over at her in worry. "We're getting her back. no matter where she is." She said, walking slightly the other way.

"But Fei, we don't know where she is." Key tried to tell her, and she raised a finger on the side of her, snapping to create a fire atop her finger.

"Who says we need to know? Besides, I have a person for that." she turned her head, to smile at him.

* * *

"So you're saying you want to travel an alternate or true Timeline to get your friend back?" Lightning asked her daughter, sitting beautifully on the throne, staring cold eyes at her.

"Yes." Feidarea confirmed, and Caius suddenly appeared beside the throne, taking Ragnarok off his back to point it at her.

"You do know, if you disrupt the timeline, It's my job, Daughter or not, to deal with you." Caius said coldly.

_' Listen to him. He sounds like me.' _Lightning thought, smirking slightly

"I understand fully, Father." Fei said, and turned against her family's will.

* * *

"You sound like me. shutting my sister out, instead its you to your own daughter." Lightning laughed slightly.

"You're the one who changed my mind into keeping her. foolish woman." And with that he left, leaving Lightning to pray for her daughter's Gate crossing to Etro.

* * *

"Sir, what should we do now?" a girl with midnight blue hair asked a man with silver hair.

"We keep them from coming here." He didn't bother to look at her.

"Do we send out Lucifer, or Leudacreist?" She asked him, staying perfectly still.

"Lucifer." he simply replied, and jumped off his throne. landing gracefully, he walked over his "test subject" and let his gloved fingers gently slide down the glass containing it.

"She's the one we need, of course. and no one's getting in the way of my plan." he smiled, and started laughing maniacally.

"Yes sir." She said, and walked off into the halls of "Lucifer Organization"

"It's just beginning, Child of Wonders*. Just wait, and you'll be the seed for the new world." The man began to laugh louder.

* * *

**YEAH. so anyway, this was the prolouge ot an old deleted story named "Peach Red Lillies"**

**i never finished it, because i threw my phone at a tree and it broke, so i lost all my data for that.**

**luckily, i do remember the parts, just not word for word.**

**Thank you everyone who has read so far and has reviewed, you'll always remain in my heart... until i tear it out one of these days. (just kidding, but i get frustrated often)**

**This story will be coming this upcoming fall, so wait for it till then, kay?**

**No,Caius Ballad, I'm not going to - END.**

**~Ume**


End file.
